Eotane
Aluminum, Fish |connectedresources = Cattle,Iron,Lumber,Marble,Pigs,Spices,Sugar,Uranium,Water,Wheat |bonusresources = {Fast Food}} Construction, Beer, Fast Food }} Eotane is an archipelago located in the southeast area of Planet Bob's biggest continent. A member of the New Polar Order, it also a member of the blue trading sphere. The nation itself is composed of thousands of islands, and its peoples and cultures as diverse as the ecology of the tropical country. It is a country that has taken resource management and environmental conservation and protection very seriously. :When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. Nation Information Eotane is a medium sized, highly developed, and aging nation at 656 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Eotane work diligently to produce Fish and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Eotane has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Eotane allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Eotane believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Eotane will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Politics and Government Resources Eotane’s chief national products are Fish and Aluminum. The country’s archipelagic nature gives it access to bounty of the sea, and the large fishing industry has dominated the economies of its many coastal villages and ports. The people understand how valuable the sea is to the welfare nation, and so care is given to ensure that marine resources are protected. With cooperation from the fishing industry itself government regulation is strictly enforced to make certain that fishing remains sustainable. Tuna is the leading export earner. The mining industry is built around the large Aluminum deposits found throughout the country. Aluminum is mined and processed in quantity primarily for export. A large part of the arable land is farmed for the production of rice and corn, the main staple of the population. Sugarcane takes up a large part of the farmland while the rest is used for vegetables and fruits. Aside from poultry, livestock production is limited because of the lack of grazing areas for large-scale production. The country is therefore a net importer of Cattle and Pigs to meet the shortfall of domestic production. Wheat is also imported in bulk while uncommon Spices are sourced from a trade partner. The government has preferred to import Sugar, having shifted the local sugarcane industry to ethanol production. Lumber is brought in from other countries to make up for the drastic reduction of local timber production due to forest conservation measures. Iron and Marble is traded in to feed the construction industry, the marble being more of a luxury item than a requirement; the Eotanians have an affinity for shiny marble surfaces. Uranium is imported for nuclear weapons production and small nuclear-power generators, while research is still on the way for usage in a larger nuclear power plant. Water is pumped from a neighboring country to allow urban areas to surpass their normal comfortable population density limit. Economy Eotane underwent a period of industrialization that gave it the foundation for further growth. The Construction industry boomed as the cost of building infrastructure dropped due to the influx of cheap materials like Lumber and Marble. Factories produced anything from thousands of Microchips to expensive Radiation Cleanup equipment. Automobiles rolled off the assembly lines in large numbers. New roads and highways were paved with Asphalt as soon as they were made, and a steel industry fed by imported Coal and Iron grew beside the established Aluminum industry that produced aluminum for Beer cans and new aircraft skins. This industrial age also saw advancements in technology. Innovation was driven by competition among electronics firms, especially those that made Microchips. The establishment of two Science and Technology Universities at this time gave the country a new generation of scientists. This industrial setup lasted for quite a time and made sure the steady growth of the economy. It was from a discussion within the New Polar Order that made Eotane shift to its present economic setup. A think tank within the Alliance recommended the shift towards a population-oriented economic set, the argument being that a bigger working population will generate not only more growth for the country but also more revenue for the government. Interested, and swayed by the perceived better environmental manageability of the new structure, the government underwent a radical economic and trade adjustment to settle into the new and present system. Today the economy of Eotane is based upon labor-intensive light-manufacturing and a large services sector. The country shifted away from capital-intensive heavy industry. Factories moved away from electronics to apparel. Labor migrated away from the assembly lines back to the farmlands as the new economy saw increased demand for agricultural products. The government pursued an ethanol production program that boosted the sugarcane industry and lessened the country’s dependence on imported Oil. The fishing industry today dominates the agricultural sector. Religion Military Member of the New Polar Order